


Open Your Eyes

by twdsunshine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsunshine/pseuds/twdsunshine
Summary: This was an anonymous request I received a couple of weeks ago on Tumblr.‘Can you write a oneshot where you and daryl have gone to find Beth together and you find the van (the one that Daryl and Carol found in the show) and it falls off the bridge. When you don’t come round quickly Daryl panics and begs you to wake up? Maybe you are hurt pretty badly and he takes care of you? With fluff and something sweet please?’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous request I received a couple of weeks ago on Tumblr.
> 
> ‘Can you write a oneshot where you and daryl have gone to find Beth together and you find the van (the one that Daryl and Carol found in the show) and it falls off the bridge. When you don’t come round quickly Daryl panics and begs you to wake up? Maybe you are hurt pretty badly and he takes care of you? With fluff and something sweet please?’

When you’d accompanied Daryl willingly on his mission to the city, you hadn’t expected to end up in this position.  Your bare thighs stuck to the vinyl covering on the seats, your hands clutching the dashboard, your knuckles white, and the view from the windscreen was nothing but air and the ground some twenty-five feet below.  A rough hand covered your own, squeezing your fingers tightly, as Daryl’s eyes met yours, a look of panic paling his tanned skin and setting his lips in a thin line.  The seatbelt over your chest felt suffocating as a stomach-knotting groan of metal drowned out the moans of the walkers that jostled against the back of the van where it sat, teetering precariously from the edge of the bridge, the white crosses reflected in the rearview mirror above your heads.  

 _Those damn white crosses…_  

The white crosses that had been painted on the windows of the car that Daryl had seen the night Beth disappeared; the same white crosses on the car that you’d followed here, searching for clues of the youngest Greene’s whereabouts; the white crosses that Daryl had spotted from the window of one of the buildings overlooking the roadway, that had led you to believe that there may be information inside the stricken vehicle on where you should start looking.

Great plan, except that, whilst you’d been rummaging about in your search for information, the van had been surrounded by the undead, and, having had most of your weapons taken by a desperate stranger, you’d found yourselves unable to fight your way through to safety.  Instead, Daryl had yelled at you to get back inside, plunging his knife into the skull of the nearest corpse before scrambling in after you, slamming the doors closed and trapping you both within.

‘Daryl,’ you whimpered, pushing yourself backwards in your seat as though you could physically force the van back onto the road.  'Daryl, I’m scared.’

His grip on your hand tightened, his voice low and gravelly, as he rasped, 'Ain’t gotta be.  S'gon’ be fine, alright?  We’re gon’ go over, but we’re gon’ be fine.’  

'I don’t-’

A large jolt shook the van, and you squeezed your eyes tight shut as, with a deafening scrape of metal on tarmac, the vehicle pitched forward, tumbling from the bridge and plummeting towards the ground below.  Time seemed to slow down as you held your breath, bracing yourself for the impact, trying to focus all of your awareness on the feeling of the warm hand wrapped around yours.  And then, with a sickening crunch, you hit the ground, the metal frame buckling under the force of the hard landing, and a sharp pain ripped through your leg.  A high-pitched scream pierced the air, and you didn’t even realise it had come from you until Daryl turned to you with a look of horror on his face.

’D-Daryl, my… my leg… It’s trapped and… God, it hurts!’  The pain was starting to make your vision spin, and when the archer leant over to examine you, tentatively sliding his hand down the side of your calf you let out another howl of agony.  'No, oh God, please d-don’t touch it.  It hurts.’  

'I know, I know, Y/N, I’m sorry.’  His tone was calm, soothing, but you could see the way his brow furrowed when he moved in for a closer look.  'Looks like the dash has buckled an’ your leg’s caught underneath.  I’ve gotta try an’ free it or y'ain’t gettin’ out o’ here.’

'But, Daryl,-’

'Look, I'mma do this as quick as I can.  Ya gotta trust me, Y/N.’

You took a deep breath, trying to slow your breathing and take control of the dizzying nausea that was washing over you.  'I do, I trust you.’

'Alright then,’ he nodded.  'We’re gon’ do this on the count o’ three.’

He pulled a red bandana out of his back pocket and pushed it gently between your lips. 'Ya bite down on this for me, okay?  One… Two… Three.’

He slipped his hands under the dash and pulled with all his strength.  You could see the defined muscles in his arms straining as he grunted in frustration, and let out a muffled moan as the pain in your leg intensified.  A few seconds more, and he fell back in his seat, panting, cursing as his eyes met yours and he saw that you had tears streaming down your cheeks.  'Shit, I’m sorry.’

You just nodded, unable to speak as you bit down hard on the fabric clenched in your teeth, trying to cling on to consciousness.  

'Alright, I need to find somethin’ to wedge under the dash, get a bit more leverage.  I’ll be right back.’

You shook your heard desperately, your eyes wide as he opened his door to leave you.

'Hey,’ he leant back over to you, his fingers slipping under your chin as he held your gaze.  'I promise ya, I’m gon’ get ya out o’ here.’

You closed your eyes as he slid from the van, disappearing around the back, and tried again to wriggle yourself free, but the pain was too overwhelming and instead you slipped into blackness.

'Hey, Y/N, ya gotta stay with me, alright?’  You were shaken awake by rough hands on your shoulders, and you blinked blearily as the archer’s face swam before your eyes.  'C'mon, I need you to stay awake for me.’

For a blissful moment, you were unsure of where you were, but then it all came flooding back, and you tugged desperately on your leg, falling back against the seat when another surge of agony shot through you.

'Stop, stop, stop!’  Daryl berated you, placing a big hand across your chest to still your panicked movements.  'I need ya to stay still now, okay?’

He was wielding a long flat piece of metal, and he wedged one end under the crumpled plastic, before glancing back up at you to get your nod of readiness.  

You watched as his jaw clenched, his eyes closing for a moment as he inhaled deeply, and then he was leaning all of his weight on the other end, and with a loud creak, the dash was inching upwards.  

'Alright, Y/N, I’m gon’ need ya to slide yer leg out o’ there for me, cos the second I let go o’ this, it’s gon’ drop again.  Can ya do that?’

You gritted your teeth, grateful for the rag that gave you something to grind on as you wrapped your hands around your thigh and carefully slid your leg out from its plastic prison, shrieking as the movement jarred the injury, though you managed to get it clear.  Daryl released his grip on the metal and the dash settled back into place, and then he was on his knees beside you, his hands hovering over your shin as he took in the mess of your lower leg.  The plastic surround had splintered on impact, and jagged shards were protruding from your skin, blood oozing out from around the wounds and snaking its way down to your boot.

You whimpered at the sight, feeling the tell-tale signs of impending unconsciousness sneaking up on you again, but this time you welcomed it, sure that if you didn’t, you were going to be sick.  You heard Daryl calling your name as your eyes drifted shut, and then nothing.

 

* * *

 

_You could hear a voice, but you couldn’t identify where it was coming from.  Maybe that should have bothered you, but it didn’t.  You didn’t know where you were, except you felt like you were floating, and that didn’t bother you either.  You tuned in to the voice, straining to hear the words, clinging on to them like a kite string, tethering you to home._

_'C'mon, Y/N, wake up.  Ya gotta wake up for me, alright?  I couldn’t stand if it I lost ya.  Shit, I should never have brought ya here in the first damn place.  S'my fault ya got hurt but, God, if ya just open ya eyes for me, please, I’ll do anythin’ to make it up to ya.  I’d do anythin’ for ya, girl, ya gotta know that.  Yer the best thing in my life, 'n’ I can’t even…  I don’t know how I’d go on without ya.  So, c'mon, open them pretty eyes for me, okay?  Even if it’s just to smack me round the head and tell me I’m a jackass.  I wouldn’t blame ya, y'know, but ya can’t do that if ya don’t wake up.  Please.  There’s so much I gotta say to ya.  I shoulda told ya way back, but I didn’t wanna…  Shit.  Look, I know yer outta my league, but yer the most amazin’ girl I’ve ever… Goddammit!  Look, ya just gotta wake up, okay?  Please, Y/N, please.  I can’t even begin to explain…  Fuck, I love ya, alright?  Ya happy now?  So, ya gotta come back to me, okay?  Please, ya just have to.  Open yer eyes, pretty girl, just open yer eyes.’_

_The words penetrated deep into your heart, the desperation reeling you in, as you strove to get back to the one who loved you.  You knew you knew the voice, you knew it sounded like home, and comfort, and safety, but the name was just out of your reach.  You knew you cared about him, knew he meant something to you, could tell by the way his words lit a fire in your soul, but you just couldn’t quite…_

 

* * *

 

'Daryl?’  

'I’m here.’

Your eyes flickered open, your heart racing in confusion as you turned your head to look at him.

'What…  Where am I?

His calloused hand stroked down your arm, before his fingers laced with yours.  'Back where we stayed last night.  Din’t know where else to go.  I needed to get ya cleaned up.’

'You carried me all the way back here?’

He nodded, chewing on his lip.  'Had to.’

'Thank you.’

He sighed, shaking his head at you as he cast his eyes downwards.  'Don’t be thankin’ me.  S'all my fault ya got hurt in the first place.’

'What?’  You forced yourself up into a sitting position, edging carefully backwards so you could rest against your pillows, grimacing at the spasm of pain that shot through you.  'What are you talking about, Daryl?’

'I brought ya here, made ya come with me on this wild goosechase.  I should never’ve put ya in this kinda danger.’

'You didn’t make me do anything!’ you argued.  'I wanted to come.’

'Why?  Ya din’t even really like Beth from what I remember.  Don’t think I ever saw the two of ya say more than a couple o’ words to each other the whole time we was at the prison at least.’

'Because you needed someone to be there for you, Daryl, that’s why!  And I wanted to be that someone for you.’

'Why?’ he asked again, his face desolate as he blamed himself for your injuries.  'Why would ya do that for me?’

'Because I’d do anything for you,’ you admitted, feeling your face heat up as you fiddled nervously with the edge of the blanket that covered you.

'Well, ya shouldn’t,’ he growled.  'Not if it means ya wind up gettin’ hurt.’

'God, you’re a stubborn ass sometimes, y'know that?’  His expression of shock made you giggle, and the tension in the room eased slightly as he gave you a small smile.  'Look, I came because I care about you, and I didn’t want you to do this alone.’

When he didn’t respond, you took a deep breath, and took a risk, hoping that the voice you’d heard had really been him and not just your imagination.  'I love you, too.’

His body tensed up, and you knew you’d been right.  'Ya heard all that?’

'I heard,’ you nodded, a wave of emotion washing over you at finally having spoken the words that you’d been holding inside for so long.  'And I love you, too.’

You freed your hand from his, and reached up to trail your fingers down his bearded cheek, marvelling at the piercing blue of his eyes, the cheekbones that made his face so handsome, the chapped lips that you wanted to feel against your own.

'I thought… I din’t think ya could hear me.’

'So, why say it at all?’

'Needed to, I guess,’ he shrugged.  'It’s been eatin’ at me for a while.’

He was still so unsure, holding himself back from you, and you sighed in frustration.  'Are you going to kiss me now, or what?’

'I don’t wanna hurt ya,’ he mumbled as the tips of his ears turned pink, and he avoided your gaze, physically flinching when you laughed at him.

'Well, unless you’re about to get real friendly with my leg, I think it’s gonna be okay.’

His lips came down hard on yours, as if he was kissing you to shut you up, rather than to show affection.  There was something about the movements of his mouth on yours that felt feral, your teeth clashing, as he devoured you desperately.  Your need for him was just as great, and you let all of your fear and pain flow out of you as you kissed him back, your hand creeping up to lace into his hair so you could pull him closer.

He broke away from you as suddenly as he’d crashed into you, and you couldn’t help but grin as he pushed himself to his feet, pacing back and forth across the room, frowning at whatever was going on inside his head.  Finally, he turned to you, his face fraught with worry.  'I wanna do that again.’

'So do I.’

'I’m not good at this stuff.’

'Felt pretty good to me.’

'Nah, I mean relationships 'n’ stuff.  I always mess things up.’

'Okay, well, we’ve had one kiss, so I think maybe you need to slow down just a little.’

'But-’

'Daryl, I can’t come to you, so you’re gonna have to come back over here, okay?’

For a moment you thought he might just storm out and leave you there, but he made his way back to you, dropping to the floor beside you in a dejected heap.  You reached for his hand, rubbing your thumb over his skin as you spoke.  'Look, I want this, and if it took me getting hurt for this to happen, then I am glad that I’m in a ridiculous amount of pain right now.  I love you, Daryl Dixon, and this is the freaking end of the world or something, so I don’t want to waste any more time.  So, if we mess this up, we do it together, and if it works out, then maybe we both get what we really want.  Now, you need to stop freaking out, and kiss me again, or I really will smack you round the head and call you a jackass.’

He gave you a crooked smile, kneeling up to draw level with your face.  'Ya really love me?’

'I really love you.’

'I love ya, too.’

'I know.’

'Do ya really think I’m a jackass?’

'Maybe.’

'Bitch.’

You slid your hand up his chest so that you could grab his collar and pull his mouth back to yours, letting yourself melt into his kisses.  He groaned contentedly against your lips, and you could feel him smiling, as you wrapped your arms around his neck and held him close.  He loved you, and despite the hopelessness of your current situation, injured and hurting in the middle of a walker-infested city, that gave you an inner peace that took your mind off of the pain, and let you focus entirely on him.  He’d get you out of there when the time was right, you knew it, but, for now, you were perfectly happy to just be alive and in love, with your archer.


	2. Chapter 2

‘We need to go.’

Daryl was sitting on the window ledge, staring out into the early morning gloom when your voice broke the silence, dragging his attention to where you lay on the bottom bunk, your leg bandaged in shreds of ripped sheets.

‘Ya can’t walk, Y/N.’

‘I can try.’

‘Yer gon’ hurt yerself.’

You sighed, and forced yourself into a sitting position, spinning round until you could press your feet against the floor and tentatively ease yourself upright. Taking a deep breath, you began to move slowly, crossing the room with grim determination on your face.  Every step hurt.  Your shin, badly injured in the accident, sent jolts of pain up your leg each time you rested your weight on it, but you were doing it.  When you finally reached the archer, his look of concern made your stomach dip, and you held out your arms to him, waiting for him to slide off the sill and pull you into his chest.

‘Yer damn stupid.’

‘You love me though.’

‘I do.  Which is why we ain’t goin’ nowhere till I’m sure ya can make it. It’s dangerous out there.  The place is crawlin’ with walkers ‘n’ I can’t carry you and keep ‘em off us.’  This was new for the two of you, and you could feel Daryl’s body tense beneath your hands as you smoothed your fingers over the solid planes of his chest.  He did love you.  You still couldn’t quite believe it.  But it was making him make bad choices and you growled a little under your breath as you fought to keep your frustration under control.

‘We came here for Beth, Daryl.  We know she’s here somewhere, and every second we sit here, she’s running out of time.  I’m no use to you like this, but if we can get back to the group, I can rest up there and you can bring some of the others back.’

‘I don’t…’ He tailed off. ‘I ain’t gon’ risk yer life like that.’

‘And it isn’t just as much of a risk to stay here?’  You changed tack, trying to highlight to him the impracticality of remaining where you were.  ‘You said it yourself, the city is crawling with the undead, plus those creepy white cross car guys are obviously nearby. What if they find us before we find them?’

‘They won’t.’

‘You don’t know that.’

You stared up into his face, your eyes meeting his piercing blue ones and seeing the fear and indecision behind them.  Reaching up, you curled your fingers into his hair, pulling his lips down to meet yours, revelling in the excitement of his still unfamiliar kiss.  His body relaxed as you melted against him, and you could feel his heart racing beneath your fingertips as you relied on his strong arms to keep you upright, teetering on your one good leg.  

‘Daryl,’ you breathed when he finally pulled away.  ‘Come on.  If I was anybody else, you’d be taking this risk, wouldn’t you?’

He nodded, unable to lie, and you gave him a small smile.

‘So, let’s go then.  We’re running out of time here.  Beth’s running out of time.’

 

* * *

 

Your first step outside into the daylight was not a good one.  Walkers were milling the streets, their eyes soulless, their expressions vague as they stumbled along, arms hanging at their sides.  You were slow, having to bite your lip to keep from groaning in pain as every step you took jolted your torn-up shin.  Daryl’s arm was tight around your waist, helping you along as best he could whilst keeping his knife drawn in case any of the biters should notice you in the shadows.  You knew that you’d left a car somewhere, though you’d lost your bearings during all of the drama and had no clue how far away it was, how long you’d need to walk for before you could take the weight off your leg again.  You were trying to put a brave face on it for Daryl, were painfully aware of the concerned glances he was shooting your way, but you had to admit that you weren’t as ready for this as you’d hoped.  It didn’t change anything though.  What you’d said had been right – Beth was still somewhere in the city, possibly hurt, maybe being held against her will, and Daryl was her only hope right now. Though you didn’t care for the youngest Greene much yourself, you knew it would kill the archer if something happened to her and you couldn’t bear to see him take on the weight of that responsibility.  Plus, your position in your hideaway was untenable with the lack of food and water.  At least going now meant that you were fairly strong other than your injury.  Another couple of days and you’d both have been suffering from hunger and dehydration.

Around another corner and another, you limped on, clutching on to Daryl as if your life depended on it, leaning more and more heavily on him with every passing second.  

‘Shit.’  His mumbled curse brought your eyes up from the ground where they’d been fixed, and you echoed his sentiment when you saw the car that you’d abandoned in favour of entering the city centre on foot, surrounded by the undead.  You weren’t sure what had attracted them, but a small crowd had built up, and their collective groaning was only pulling more in.

‘It’s fine, Daryl,’ you whispered, trying to reassure him as you felt the muscles in his back flex, his body tense as he assessed the situation.  ‘We’ll find another car.’

‘Ya reckon?’  He was more cynical, or perhaps more realistic. ‘We’re gon’ find another car with enough fuel to get us home?’

‘Maybe.’

‘Y’ain’t gonna make it another ten yards, Y/N.’

‘Daryl-‘

‘Look, wait here, alright?  I’mma get us outta here.’

And then he was gone, disappearing into the crowd, and your heart was pounding, the pulsing in your ears drowning out the deafening growls of the biters as they surged forward towards the archer in their midst.  

Time stood still as you waited.  You saw the glint of sunlight reflecting off of a blade as it was raised high in the air. You heard the squelching of dead flesh, and then, mercifully, the roar of the car engine shuddering to life, before the remaining walkers were flung aside as the vehicle sped towards you, tires squealing as Daryl threw it round the corner, slamming on the brakes just long enough for you to reach him, falling into the passenger seat, before he took off again, spinning the car round and haring off down the road.  

He was panting hard, covered in blood, and the stench turned your stomach, but you still reached out for his hand, needing to touch him, to know he was still real and there and alive.

‘You got a death wish I need to know about, Dixon?’  

He scoffed, shaking his head at you as his eyes flicked from the road to give you a quick once-over, making you sure were okay.  ‘Had to get ya out o’ there.’

‘Yeah, but that was still risky as hell.  What if you’d got bit?  What if they’d ripped you to shreds?’

‘I’m fine.’

‘Yeah, but…’  You tailed off, knowing that you were getting caught up in worst case scenarios in your head.  Of course he took the risk.  None of you would have survived this long without taking a few risks along the way.  That was the world now.  ‘I just don’t wanna lose you is all.  I just got you.’

He sighed, his grip on your hand tightening, before his fingers dropped from yours as he shifted gear.  ‘M’sorry.  Told ya I weren’t good at this stuff.  I didn’t mean t’ scare ya.’

‘It’s okay.  I know you’re a jackass, remember.  I’m just… still a little edgy I guess.’

He nodded.  ‘S’been a rough couple o’ days.  How’s the leg doin’?’

‘Hurts,’ you admitted.

‘Get some rest.  I’ll have ya back ‘fore dark.’

 

* * *

 

When you woke, it was to silence.  The car was eerily still, no vibrations thrumming their way through your body from the hum of the engine, no creak of the brakes as Daryl drove.  As your eyes flickered open, you realised you were alone.

‘Daryl,’ you croaked, your mouth dry, though you knew there was no water to ease the gravel in your throat. ‘Dixon, where the hell are you?’

Footsteps rounded the car, and your door swung open, the archer looking down at you with concerned eyes. ‘Y’alright?’

‘Yeah,’ you nodded, stretching, feeling your muscles protest after who knew how long in the cramped seat.  The light was fading, and you had no clue where you were.  ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Damn car blew a gasket or somethin’.  I can’t get it runnin’.’

‘Shit.’

‘We’re ‘bout a mile from the church from what I can work out.  Ya reckon ya can make it?’  He was eying your shin warily, the skin that showed in patches between the makeshift bandages dark with bruising, and you knew you had to do this.  He wouldn’t leave you alone out here whilst he went off to get help.

‘Mmhmm,’ you murmured, sliding out of the car and trying to hold in the gasp of pain as you straightened up, the skin across your barely-healed wounds pulling taut.  ‘Gotta.’

You took one step, then another, but the third was too much and your leg buckled under your weight, a strong arm catching you around the waist before you hit the ground.  

‘Y’ain’t gotta.  I gotcha, girl.’  His other arm looped under your legs and he lifted you easily, cradling you against his chest as he turned down the road and began to walk.  

‘Daryl,’ you protested weakly.  ‘You can’t carry me the whole way.  You’ll break your damn back!’

‘Wanna bet?’  He smirked at you and broke into a slow jog, his eyes sparking as he dared you to challenge him again.  His cheerful demeanour lifted the atmosphere and you couldn’t fight the grin that spread across your face.  

‘You’re a dork.’

‘Yer hero, ya mean?’

‘You can be both.’  Even in the gloom, you could see the tips of his ears colour and, as he slowed his pace again, you leaned up to press a kiss to his lips.  ‘Thank you.’

‘What for?’

‘Everything.  Wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.’

He went quiet, his face growing serious and you rubbed your thumb over his bristly cheek, wishing you could take away his guilt.  ‘Shouldn’a let ya come in the first place.’

‘You think I’m not capable, Dixon?’

‘Nah, but I think it was a damn stupid move to go runnin’ off with no back-up.  Shoulda taken Rick, maybe Glenn.  Coulda got in ‘n’ out without no-one gettin’ hurt.’

You sighed.  ‘Daryl, if I hadn’t gotten hurt, would you have ever told me how you felt?’

‘Prob’ly not,’ he muttered, avoiding your gaze, though his hold on you tightened.  ‘Ya weren’t s’posed to hear that.’

‘But I did.  And yeah, I hurt, and it’ll probably take a little while before I’m good for anything, but this…  This is worth it.  All of it.  I love you.’

‘I love ya too, crazy girl.’

You buried your face in his collar, arms tight around his neck as he walked on, jostling you when at last the flicker of candle light came into view.

‘Is that…?’

‘Yeah, we made it.’

‘You can put me down if you want.’  It killed you to make the offer, but you knew that Daryl was private and you didn’t want to push him too far, too soon.  ‘I can probably walk the rest of the way if you don’t want people to think… I mean, I know it’s early days with us.’

He quirked an eyebrow at you, not faltering in his steps as he approached the church, its towering outline appearing out of the darkness as you got closer.  ‘Ya ashamed t’ be seen with me or somethin’?’

‘No, but-‘

‘Then shut up.  I told ya I’d get ya home, so jus’ let me do this, okay?’

‘You don’t mind people knowing about us?’  You couldn’t hide your shock.  The archer had freaked out when you’d first kissed, and here he was ready to announce your new relationship to the rest of the group.  ‘I just thought-‘

His lips crashed onto yours, taking you unawares, your heart racing as his mouth moved against you, his scruff scratching your cheeks as he kissed you hungrily.  ‘Ya think too much.  Now, ya need to stop freakin’ out ‘n’ kiss me again, or I swear I’ll drop yer ass on this porch, ya hear me?’

You weren’t going to argue with that.


End file.
